Sparkleaf
Sparkleaf (a.k.a. Sparklein Sydir of Aples, SparkofLeaves) is a staff member at Route 50 and a fanfiction writer. He is also the owner of the Route 50 Wiki. Reputation Most of Sparkleaf's stories are about Pokemon or Route 50. He has an unfortunate tendency to constantly edit and/or rewrite his stories, confusing his readers. Sparkleaf doesn't have a human persona and prefers to be portrayed as a fox. This has led to irritation from artists, as he has an infuriating anatomy that absolutely no one seems to understand. He is friends with SkyWarrior, Metatyph, Fexible, and Maestra, among many others. He has been described as "the most dangerous fuzzball you will ever meet." Staff As a moderator, Sparkleaf was originally assigned to Chat and Forums. He was promoted to a Director along with Fexible, and later to an Executive. Lore Sparkleaf's personality in Route 50 fiction may vary from animalistic and fierce to sly and mischievous. In more recent Route 50 fiction, Sparkleaf is depicted as a servant of Inari. Personas Sparkleaf's online persona is a seven-tailed fox with sepia fur, brown paws, and green tail-tips. In lieu of a human persona, he sometimes takes the form of a one-tailed, bipedal fox, sometimes wearing dragoon armor resembling Kain from Final Fantasy IV.Dragoon2a.png Sparkleaf.png Sparkleaf (magical girl).png TriangleFox_1-tail.png Stories Sparkleaf enjoys writing fanfiction, both Pokemon fanfics and Route 50 fanfics. Exile Series Exile's War of Vengeance Sparkleaf's first fanfic, which he began writing on the EHQ forums in December 2009. It revolves around a war between Giratina and humanity. Originally part of LotE, this first part was split off to form a separate story. As with all his stories, Sparkleaf tends to revise this story a lot. Legend of the Exile Sparkleaf's longest work, continuing the story of Giratina's war against humanity, spanning four volumes. The story originally ended in July 2010 with Chapter 32, but Sparkleaf rectonned the ending a year later and resumed writing, posting the final chapter in May 2014. Sparkleaf was, and still is, particularly notorious for revising LotE. A Retriver in Exile This serves as a backstory to Sparktail, the main character of LotE. It is set about five years before the events of WoV and LotE. Routefics RouteSaga A long series of Route 50 fanfics that Sparkleaf started writing in 2010, originating as retellings of chatlogs, but later exploring entirely fictional storylines. Fate/route This is a crossover between Route 50 and Fate/stay night. Initially meant as a quick joke, it became popular and is currently updated on a weekly basis. Interests *Sparkleaf's favorite Pokemon region is Hoenn, which features prominently as a setting in his stories. His favorite Pokemon is Manectric. *His least favorite region is Sinnoh. Legend of the Exile was inspired by his dislike for Gen IV. Ironically, his second-favorite Pokemon is Leafeon. *Sparkleaf has logged 2000+ hours in Terraria and 1500+ hours in Borderlands 2. *Sparkleaf's favorite visual novel is Rewrite. His favorite anime is Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's, and his favorite manga is Takane to Hana by Shiwasu Yuki. Trivia *Sparkleaf's old username was Sparktail, the protagonist of LotE. *Before joining Eevee's HQ, Sparkleaf's username on forums was usually Slick, the protagonist of WoV. *He often uses his real-life initials (SL) as a calling card. Category:Members Category:Staff Category:Crazy Cali Kids